Howling to the Void
by jupitermonkey4
Summary: What came before Man and Faunus? Before the Grimm and Huntsmen? Before Dust and Remnant itself? The Answer was simple: the Dog. Born from nothing, capable of anything, the Dog strives for Harmony, even if its own creations may riot against it. Watch as history unfolds from the perspective of an all-powerful black and white corgi and its continued quest for joy.
1. Break from the Void

In the beginning, there was the Dog, and only the Dog. It travelled the void of existence, searching for something to chase, to smell, to eat and then regurgitate only to come back to it when he was feeling peckish. These were the feelings he felt, and so he searched. It floated for a millennia. During this, it pondered the reality it found itself subject to, as well as its limits. Reaching out with its stubby legs, it found that reality _had no limits_. If it could not find a home, then it would make a home.

What the Dog wished, the universe willed. Thought took form in the shape of ground. Dirt piled high and held firm against the pull of the void. The ground grew solid as it pulled towards itself, burning and hardening, forming and reforming. As it grinded itself together, dirt escaped from the mounds mighty hold and entered the nose of the Dog. Confused by this sensation, it sneezed, blessing the dirt with the secrets and powers of the void, and rocketing down to the mound, exploding to spread its powers across the globe. This caused the mound to cease its shifting and finally cool. This dirt would be known as Dust. The Dog look at this, and it was good.

The Dog then sought to smell as well as feel his new home. So he willed forth the ground to burst with life. The planet was covered with green, yellow and red, as well as a myriad of colours. Soft grass covered the ground, perfect to roll in. Tall trees with deep roots, perfect to pee on. Soft fruits and delicate flowers hung from vines and tree branches, gracing the air with their savory scents and tastes. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

Soon, he saw his beloved home lose colour as they called out for nutrients that weren't on the mound. They called for sunshine, so that they could hold it inside of themselves and keep warm. Realizing their plight, the Dog rose high above the mound, and found his vision clouded while he pondered deeply of a way to save the mound's greenery. In this contemplation, his stomach churned and mulched the fruits the Dog had eaten, and escaped from his body with a graceful blow of gas. The gases worked in unison together, and began exploding with one another creating a huge ball of flame far above the mound. The gas from the Dog was so pure, that the void couldn't not silence it, nor could it stifle its majesty as it continued to combust eternally for its holy gases could not end. The mound rejoiced at this beauty, and grew healthy once more. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

Yet again, the green of the mound cried out in pain, as the Sun had grown too hot, and their roots became to shrivel and their leaves became to decay. Fearing for the precious plants, the Dog flew around the mound, searching for a way to cease the burning. Not seeing a solution, the Dog wept for his home, and kept weeping as he circled the mound. His tears descended from the heavens, and cooled the mound and its flames, healing the land. Drying his eyes, the Dog watched as his tears rose from the ground and formed clouds in the sky. So blessed were these clouds that only someone of pure heart could see them as they truly were, and feel true joy when beholding them. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

Unfortunately, the rains had nowhere else to go but up. The Dog bared witness to the constant flux of Sun and Rain, and while the green found it good, the Dog could not stand the constant downpour, as it had begun to stain his fluffy, perfect fur. Using its power, the Dog willed all the water of the mound to pool into the lower valleys and indentations of the mound, forming the ponds, rivers and oceans of the world. The Dog took extra care to keep his favorite scents and napping spots clear of the waters so that the lands could stay healthy, and the Dog could remain happy. As the greens of the mound rejoiced, all was well. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

Upon seeing the beauty of his world, the Dog created creatures to roam the earth whom could roughhouse with the Dog, chase and be chased, as well as keep the mound clean, by leaving no trace of their existence nor having a need to eat. With soft black and white fur and scales much like the Dog's own pelt, they populated the mound in large numbers, often separating to roam the world and grow, only banding together when the Dog sought a larger game of Fetch. They would be known as the creatures of Hymnal to the Dog, though one day they would be known by a far more terrible name, the creatures of Grimm. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

Many eons passed, and the Dog felt empty. He lacked contentment in simply enjoying the Sun and soft grasses anymore. He sought _companionship_. For months he wandered the mound he called home, slowly observing every tree, every colour on in his domain for inspiration. He found it, on an island in the middle of the world, surrounded by water. It came in the shape of a tall rock on the shores, weathered and beaten by the winds and waters of the sea. Its sides had been carved into an hourglass, as the roots from the treeline reached out from the ground to wrap around it, holding it firm in place as it maintained its silent vigil of the waves. Atop its crest rested two perfectly smoothed crystals of the substance that would become to be known as Dust. Red by nature, the Dog could see the smouldering passion of the elements behind them, of what they could be. _Of what they would be._ Using all of his power, the Dog willed the void to his command. Shifting the form of the rock, he gave it long and elegant arms, a smooth neck to hold up the sphere holding the two red crystals. The roots that twirled around its middle tore away at the rock, forming two legs with a powerful core and flexible exterior. The roots continued to rise, covering the whole of the sculpted rock all the way up to the sphere. The roots twirled into a pinwheel at the back of the sphere. Breathing life into the statue, The Dog gave it living flesh as the roots merged with the rocks, giving it defined feature such as a mouth, a nose as well as hand and feet. With a sickly white complexion, the creation stood on its own two feet, breathing slowly. However, it lacked two things: eyes, and a soul. The crystals on the statue began to mold into ovals, and took on a water quality as they softened with the salty air but still maintained their fiery quality. To create a soul was a far more challenging feat, as it had never been done before. The Dog sat for days as it meditated, dreamt and most importantly; focused. It had begun by drawing all the power it had left behind in the void during its travels, all of its emotions and passions. Confusion, Fear, Joy, Sadness, Anger, and the most importantly of all: Ingenuity and Determination. The same ingenuity he used to imagine the world he stood on, and the same determination he used to bring the very walls of reality crashing down. Pouring this into the rock, it manifested itself as the very embodiment of everything the Dog stood for: Harmony. The Dog saw this, and it was good.

As the creation embraced the Harmony of its creator, its eyes hummed to life with a glow that was brighter than any flame appeared behind them. She felt the love inside her blossom as her skin turned from a sickly white to a healthy and warm pink. Regarding the world around her, she smiled warmly at the being on the ground as she felt inexplicably drawn towards this creature. It was as though some part of her knew that this being would bring happiness to her life so long as she remained its companion. As the furry creature rolled in front of her, clearly pleased, she stifled a giggle and asked;

"So what is your name, my friend?" the Dog felt roused from his stupor of glee at his creation, choosing to marvel instead at her compassion. Yapping, he sent out a thought from his infinite wisdom to the creation whom he had deemed: Lady.

'Dog' the Lady thought as the beings influence echoed the thought into her mind. Grinning happily, she stretched her new muscles and felt the roots she had once been a part of rise to meet her as they sought to cover her in a gown of bark, as the red leaves of the forest drooped down and wove themselves into a beautiful cape of red only to gently lay from her shoulders.

Twirling in her new garments, she asked to the heavens in exhilaration "Then who am I, Dog?" the new thought already entering her mind in a single word that filled her with hope and joy at a wonderful world she couldn't wait to explore...

"What a beautiful name…" she mused, before turning to the oceans to murmur it once more in the fears that it would be taken from her,

"Salem…"


	2. From the Lawn of Time

From the day that the Lady was formed, she held a special relationship with the Dog.

The two were inseparable, often going for long walks through the never ending fields and forests that dotted the mound, only stopping to nap underneath the shade of the tallest trees with the sweetest fruit. When she had become tired, she found she could not sleep properly with the Sun's heat constantly bearing down on her. And thus, in his benevolence, the Dog chased the Sun out of the sky, and willed a soothing symbol into existence. This occurred before his snack-time, and in his hunger the symbol developed an aroma of savory tastes, which would descend upon the Lady during her slumber, blessing her with dreams. From then on, the Dog would chase the Sun out of the Sky so that the symbol the Lady had named 'the Moon' could shine lightly on the world. And in the mornings he would chase the Sun back in, so that all the world could bask in its glory once more.

During their travels, Salem began to grasp the majesty of her mentor, creator and friend. So elegantly did the Dog sleep underneath the shade, with only his stubby legs protruding from their cool protection and into the warm sunlight. So proudly did the Dog strut ahead of her to sniff out for delicious treats. So fiercely did the Dog play with the creatures of Hymnal, as he flew through the air to collide with the large creatures that were all too happy to please their master.

While the creatures unsettled Salem, what with their hollow eyes and senseless existence, she did not raise any questions to the Dog of their origins, only seeking to remain content by his side.

On their long walks, Salem began to understand a great many things of the world around her through observation and interaction. But when she sought to find answers from the Dog, she would always feel the same thoughts echo in her mind, 'It is. So it was. And it will always be.' These cryptic responses would often perplex the young maiden, for she did not understand the truth and majesty of his words. And so she spoke again, yearning for the truth behind the void of the Dog, and of the true nature of his powers, and he responded thusly. Lo', the truth behind these words are still echoing throughout this world, and they are etched into the minds of every warrior and scholar though none shall hear it the same:

' _Infinite in distance_ , _our journey must never end. For in our struggles, the mound shall survive time immortal. Strive to be a Paragon, for it is in this glory that you may rise above all and be unbound by death. You were crafted from the mound, and so you must give back to it.'_

Discontent with this answer, the Lady found herself pondering as to what laid in the waters of the world, the cool damp of the caves, or the fiery sands of the west. She wished to explore, but could not bear to leave the dog for too long. She knew that if he accompanied her, she may never find the truth she was searching for.

Holding a simple white flower to the sky, the Lady drew in everything the Dog had taught her about the mound and how it could be controlled if you held a pure enough resolve. She felt the burning sensation of the void as it pulled at her attempting to draw in her light.

She could almost hear the steady panting of her creator as she focused her will at the flower.

"If it wishes to take my light, then I will simply take some of its own." She declared, drawing in all the energy from the endless gas in the sky that had drifted into the void, and began to pour it into the flower. Eon's worth of energy from times far before her own began to flood through her as she melded the flower to her will. With a flash, the energy faded and in its place lay a flower with a bright red bud, with silver running down its large and luscious petals. Inside rested a multitude of white stamens with an aroma that could rouse a man from his most dreary of stupors.

Pleased with her work, the Lady ascended the largest hill on the island she was created on, and came to the largest of Oaks on the mound. There, she found the Dog resting, nestled between two roots that had risen from their depths to caress the omnipotent pooch. As she approached, the Dog awoke to see his companion arrive with a peculiar flower in hand, looking rather solemn.

As she came close, she bent down to scratch his head – only to have him stretch his short torso and place him _just_ outside of her reach. Waiting patiently and with a small smile, the Lady sounds felt her hand brushing against the spotless and perfect black and white fur. As he rolled onto his belly for a more vigorous pet-down, the Lady stopped and place a flower in front of the Dog. Rolling over, he stared at the Lady in confusion as she began:

"My friend. You have been a constant companion and teacher, one who I will love for all of time. But now I must find things out for myself. By myself."

The Dog grew sad at this, for he loved her too greatly to stop her from being happy. Instead, he yapped and moved to nuzzle his face against her shins in a sign of affection. Fighting back the tears that threatened to consume her, the Lady replaced the flower in front of the Dog and gasped "This is my creation. My gift to you. When it blooms, I will return to you once and for all." She finished as a tear began to slide down her face and onto the flower, giving the flower a tear shaped mark on a petal.

With a tear-stained face, she stood and picked up a worn and thick branch that she would often use as a walking stick, and began to walk down the worn forest path towards the vast expanses of red trees to the south where she would begin her search for answers. Leaving the Dog behind with a flower of red and silver in its mouth, staring as he watched the red cape flap in the wind. The Dog knew that she would find peace on her journey into her own void, just as he had done so long ago.

The Dog saw this and was at peace with this, and it was good.

The peace hardly lasted as the Dog saw she had left a wicker-basket filled with all of his favorite treats by his favorite sniffing bush.

The basket did not survive.

* * *

The winds blew on, and the creatures of Hymnal would visit often, and the most powerful of the creatures had taken to resting on the shores of his island; keeping an ever watchful vigil over the grey waves that lapped quietly on the rocky beaches of the island.

But the Dog grew weary of their games and his naps. Every day he watched his rose and everyday it stayed the same – perfect in every way. He craved once more for friendship, and once more he roamed the mound for inspiration. He could no longer search the dry land for it, for fear that he may meet his friend before her journey was complete. And thus, he dove deep into the ocean, paddling his way through the darkest caves and deepest rifts of the mound. His soft fur felt strange as the salt of the oceans began to solidify on his back, but the Dog forged ever onwards. After what felt like ages, the black and white ball of fur found the deepest depths of his world, where the core itself glowed through the ground the time-corgi hovered over. Scanning the warm glow, his eyes settled on a pillar of white that rested on the sea floor.

Curious as to the nature of the substance, the Dog floated over to it and began to lick it. And then continue to like it. Furiously.

The substance had a wonderful taste! Much more profound than the taste of the ocean at least. The Dog began to devour the substance at an alarming rate, inadvertently burrowing his way along the continued vein of the delicious substance that continued through a nearby hill, leading upwards. Happily devouring his way towards the surface, the corgi forgot all about its current quest, only hoping that this trail would never end.

It did, as he ate through the last of the substance and shot into an empty cavern at an alarming rate. Halting himself before colliding with a wall, the Dog shook its head vigorously as it remembered its quest. Turning towards the tunnel he began to feel a strong breeze, only to find that the tunnel had filled in with water. The Dog began to step back in only to see its reflection in the pool. Looking into the pool, it saw large icicle hanging from the ceiling, dwarfing some of the nearby stalactites. Frozen to the sides of the icicle lay winding rolls of sea weed, some frozen into the center of the construct, others protruding outwards and towards the Dog.

Towards the tip of the ice rested two white crystals of Dust. Unlike the Lady, these crystals were sharp and jagged, not soft and smooth. Surely, they were the cause of the wind.

Upon looking at this anomaly, the Dog felt a surge of joy as he witnessed all that could be and all that _would_ be. Not only for himself, but for his first friend. The Lady. For Salem. Realizing this would not only be a joy for himself, but also for Salem, he summoned forth his will…

Only to projectile vomit all of the salty substance towards the icy structure, colliding with it and immediately begin melting it. Yapping at the sight, the Dog leapt into action, and dutifully lapped it all up as only a truly selfless deity could.

After taking extra care to _relieve_ himself in a distant corner of the room, the Dog hurried back to the structure only to find that the vomit had melted a large portion of the tip, exposing half of the crystals to the cavern, surprisingly smooth now. Not wasting anytime, he reached out to the universe to grasp at the very strings that held reality together, and begun to play them. As he worked and began to warp the existence of time and space, he found his emotions in the void to be gone. _**Empty.**_

He had used all of it on Salem. He grew weary as he feared he may never again bless the mound with new life, absently licking at a strain of salt in his stupor.

Until he felt a beacon of light in the void. A gentle hum that radiated warmth as thoughts echoed into his own mind from a familiar soul;

' _Infinite in distance_ , _our journey must never end. For in our struggles, the mound shall survive time immortal. Strive to be a Paragon, for it is in this glory that you may rise above all and be unbound by death. You were crafted from the mound, and so you must give back to it.'_

As these words shook the cavern, the Dog felt his own powers rising as he felt Salem's own soul power pour though the void and into the icy structure as its ice began to melt and freeze into the shape of arms and legs, a torso and a head. As the opaque figure formed, the seaweed began to wrap around the creation, forming a green jacket and green scarf. The black stone began to shift, sending sparks into the air as it ground against itself, until chunks flew out and melded around the legs of the ice sculpture, creating smooth, fiery, black pants. The Salt from the tunnel that had survived the Dog's gluttony floated towards the sphere that rested on the torso and formed scruffy, unkempt hair. Oddly enough, the Dog noticed, the two crystals had found themselves resting in the arch between its legs rather than inside its head.

Huh.

Regardless of the strange placement, the creation began to thrum to life as the ice began to shiver and quake as it clouded and grew soft with a pale pink as its texture relinquished its frozen qualities as well as its hold on the ceiling. The newly formed creature descended quickly to the floor, only to be caught at the last moment by an overly emotional corgi.

Placing the still unconscious being down, the Dog looked over the visage of the creation. Its face was less sharp, more firm and square with a jutting chin. Its whole body seemed larger and firmer, but lacked the nimble elegance and poise the Lady maintained. Lastly, the creature still lacked eyes, as its crystals rested at its legs rather than its head. The Dog focused on the creation, and soon two white pools formed at the thought of the delicious yet potentially dangerous substance it had failed to ingest properly. Two coloured dots emerged from the depths of the white pool, a soft shade of molted green.

Sitting back, the Dog awaited a response from its creation. In turn, the creation shifted slightly as it begun to breath blinking twice as it sat up, looking into the darkness to see a ball of black and white sitting and waiting, seemingly lighting up the cavern. Noticing he was awake, the Dog leapt up and snuggled next to the man who smiled and asked "Who are you? And what is this place?"

'The Dog. _Home._ ' Echoed through his mind.

"Well then, Dog, why don't you show me this new home of mine?"

With a wag of its tail, the ball of fluff bounded towards the tunnel and jumped in. Momentarily stunned, the man in green hurried to follow suit. Bounding in, the man felt overcome with fear as he sunk, unaware of what to do or control his descent until his guide swam into view, flailing wildly with its limbs to propel itself forwards. The man watched in awe as the being glided through the tunnel, and burned it into his mind so deeply, that every member of his house would know this movement from birth.

The corgi watched the man struggle initially, only to have him begin to improve greatly in a short amount of time. Waiting for the man to require aid in breathing, the Dog was stumped to learn that he did not require it like the Lady had. In his mighty intelligence, the Dog deduced that the two crystals that produced the fierce wind must be giving the man all the hot air he needed to remain warm and alive. He decided that this man and his kind would be known as "the Gentleman".

* * *

Breaching the surface, the Gentleman took into account all the wonders he saw. A beaming vessel of light, colours and joy radiated across the veritable paradise he saw on the island next to him. Next to him, the Dog surfaced, looking very pleased with itself.

Gesturing to world around him, the Gentleman beckoned to the world around him as he began to drill the Dog for the names of all the wonderful things he was witness to. When he was satisfied, the pair made their way deeper into the island, finally stopping at the large Oak tree the Dog called home. Settling down to sleep with his back to the tree, the Gentleman felt himself become overwhelmed with exhaustion as he stretched and yawned. Petting the void-bending corgi who currently rested his head on the Gentleman's leg he whispered softly to the Dog, "If you named all of these things, can you name me?"

A gentle bark was all it took to send the Sun scurrying over the horizon, and soon darkness descended upon them, sending the dog into his dreams.

"Ozpin…huh…" the man muttered before he slumped against the tree, dreaming of a lady in red and a world full of souls as simple as the Dog.

* * *

 **AN: yo yo yo! i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! yes yes, this was more serious than the first chapter, but it cant all be utterly ridiculous! This is a story moving through the history of Remnant through the eyes of our resident corgi-deity, so things may get happy, sad, funny and down right ridiculous.**

 **Ill try and update it often if I you guys want! i already know what I want to write for the next chapter already!**

 **~Anyways, so long and cheers ~**


	3. Dog's Bestfriend

The Gentleman, the Dog would soon learn, was quite different in his qualities than the Lady. Where she was wise and sought compromises to problems, the Gentleman sought to surmount them. Where the Lady could not cross a gap, she found another way around – while the Gentleman would try to cross anyways, for better or for worse.

The Dog was unsure if he was the wiser of the two, but he represented a remarkable cunning and understanding off the world around him. Unlike with the Lady, the Gentleman seemed much less powerful with his connection to the void surrounding the mound, or the world around him. Instead, he possessed a great cunning and sense of foresight. Rather than walk through the forests with the Dog, the two set about to ponder and invent.

The Gentleman's fancy for creation began when he was observing the Dog playing with the creatures of Hymnal in one of the fields of the island, watching as a large creature he had dubbed the "Ursa" was sent flying into a nearby Oak, shattering it completely. While the creature did not seem to mind as it immediately rose and heaved itself back into the game, Ozpin wandered over peer at the insides of the tree.

He found that the wood was tough, yet he could strip away layers with one of the Ursa's broken claws before the tool disintegrated. When the game was over, he beckoned over the Dog and told him of his discovery. Inspired by the Gentleman's vision, the Dog yapped twice its two companions to join them. One was the large Ursa, the other was a lean creature with a head that was similar to the Dog, which Ozpin promptly dubbed the "Beowulf". Once the two creatures had lumbered over, the Dog began jumping wildly to and fro, dictating its orders to its playmates as they hurried to fulfill them.

Grabbing a sturdy tree, the Ursa pulled the tree clear out of the ground and threw it at the Beowulf, which promptly leapt through the air, cutting away all of the branches with its claws as it flew. Upon the ground lay the now branchless trunk, and standing around it was the quartet of intrepid inventors. Ozpin stroked his chin thoughtfully as he pondered how best to cut the tree for the most resources. Originally he considered cutting it widthwise, producing disks of the material – though he ultimately decided against it because he couldn't see any practical use for it. Instead, he settled on commanding the creatures of Hymnal to set about cutting the tree lengthwise, producing long, smooth boards.

Smiling with pride at their creation, Ozpin requested that the two creatures helped them carry the wood back to the hill so that they could further investigate. Pleased to be of further use to their creator, the creatures needed no further beckoning to pick up the planks and follow the two towards their home, the Gentleman began to ponder at to what he could possibly use this wonderful new material for. It was upon reaching the apex of the hill that he found his answer in the form of the rain clouds that rolled in. His canine companion shuddered, projecting the image of a cold night into the mind of the Gentleman. Rather than deal with the rain, the Dog began bounding down the opposite side of the hill from whence they came, with Ozpin and the Hymnal hot on his tail. At the end of their sprint, they found themselves at the mouth of the cave, which had been relatively dry for the most part while still dreadfully cold. Sighing, the Gentleman readied himself for what would surely be a dreadful night. Following the Dog who had begun to glow in the darkness, they began to head deeper into the cave. As they wandered further in, they were greeted by the familiar glow of a multitude of red eyes that began to dot the daunting darkness. Soon, the owner of the eyes full form came into vision. It belong to what would be known to man-kind as a Deathstalker, but to the Dog it would forever remain a signal of dry caves and peace. Barking happily, the Dog bounded onto the top of the Deathstalker's bony carapace, causing it to hum the musical and characteristic hum of the creatures of Hymnal. Upon finding a relatively clear spot on the cave floor, the Gentleman instructed the creatures to place the wood down on the floor. As they shifted, the Ursa's large bone plates grinded against a particularly dark part of the wall, sending sparks into the air and startling everyone accept the Deathstalker who seemed quite familiar with the concept. Cautiously, the Gentleman reached out and lightly brushed against the scrape on the wall. It was… _warm._

With renewed vigor, the man searched for any stray bits of the black rock but could find none. Instead, he pleaded with the scorpion to break some for him. After receiving an encouraged nod from its creator on its head, the Deathstalker slowly extended its stinger and chipped away at the wall, sending a few rocks down onto the floor. Muttering his thanks, the man became engrossed with his discovery.

A few test strikes confirmed his initial hypothesis, and soon could send sparks into the air with ease. Pleased with himself, the Gentleman began sending the sparks as high as he could to entertain his companions, who responded with much amusement. During one especially hard strike, stray sparks found themselves amongst some of the dried leaves and twigs of the cave, catching them aflame.

The kindling roared to life, much to the confusion and distress of 4 of the resident cave dwellers. The fifth merely stared in amazement at what he had found, and the warmth that emanated from it. Inside those flames he saw the future; of a world so vast and mighty, and creations even greater than them all. And atop them all he would stand, and by his side would his creator rest as he took pride in the Gentleman's work.

And from that day forward, Ozpin and the Dog dedicated every waking hour of their time to creating and discovering new combinations and effects that the world had on each other, creating the foundation of every skill, talent and basis of learning that would carry humanity forwards throughout history – for better or for worse.

However, the Gentleman soon drove himself too hard, and was finding it increasingly more and more difficult to get up as early as he once had in order to play with the Dog. And when he did, his mood grew dour and grumpy. Upon seeing his plight, the Dog took pity on the man and sought to aid him.

Waiting until the man collapsed on to the soft grasses to sleep, the Dog stealthily and swiftly shuffled his tiny legs across the ground towards his companion. Placing his two front paws on the man's chest, he waited to see if Ozpin was fast asleep. Finding that he was, the Dog pondered on what to do in order to aid the man in his quest to stay awake. As he idly prodded the Gentleman's chest, he found his answer.

Reaching deep into his chest, the Dog drew out one of the man's ribs. He took the rib in his paws and molded it into a smooth, curvy companion for the man. The creation had a perfect figure, smooth and soft to the touch. It was pale like the moon, and smelt twice as wonderful. Content with its creation, the Dog sought to complete his creation with the most wonderful things in the world so that it would always bring his friend pleasure. Drawing in some of the lifeblood of the planet, the Dog emptied its energies into the creation, filing it to the brim with a golden radiance. Content with his creation, the Dog sped off to chase the moon out of the sky and bring the sun back around.

As the Sun slowly rose, the Gentleman shifted in his sleep, dreaming of another who was like him, but different. She stared at him, with red eyes and a smile that seemed brighter than the very sun. So sweet was her-

His dream was shattered when he felt a rough shoving and nibbling at his feet. Groggily sitting up, he found the corgi staring up at him, and beside him rested the most….. _ **Beautiful thing he'd ever seen!**_

Picking up the delicate creation, it felt warm to the touch. Trembling, he looked between this majestic creation and his maker, who nodded vigorously as he made several licking motions. Turning back to his pale affliction, he slowly drew it closer and brought his trembling...quaking lips to meet it….and embraced true pleasure….

Smiling at the Gentleman's elation, the Dog pondered to himself;

'Coffee truly is a magnificent thing.'

* * *

Many months had passed since Salem had reached out into the void and connected with the Dog, only to find a new light beat its way through the penetrating darkness that they held at bay. She had wandered for a decade, climbing the highest mountains and digging through the lowest dirt – always looking. Looking for her purpose. It was after this new light began to shine that she felt the urge to return home. It was a familiar one, yet this somehow felt different. She had spent many hours in meditation, shifting through the darkness of the void and the very life that hung in the air of the mound she called home. It was in this meditation that she learned to always trust her instincts, for the Dog would always speak through her and guide her way, even when she herself would doubt them. This very same voice would be known as the Subconscious, an echo of the wisdom the Dog bestowed upon the Lady at her creation.

Hefting her walking stick, the Lady stood up from her seat, which was a smooth rock on a hill overlooking a valley of smooth grass that came to a stop by a massive lake. The valley was walled off by two mountain ranges that extended for a few miles around the lake. The only entrance to this valley was from where Salem had her back to, a long stretch of lowlands dotted with trees, providing a clear vantage point in which a person could see for miles at a time. Pleased with her discovery of this place, she began her long trek back to the center ocean. From there, she would be able to see the colossal and still growing oak tree that erupted from the island she once called home.

Her journey would take many months, and every day she drew closer home she found herself getting happier and happier, the thought of companionship pushed her ever forward. "So this must have been how the Dog felt for almost an eternity…" the Lady mused aloud to herself, feeling rather sad at this realization. She had left him after he waited for eons, and he let her go. Truly, he was a benevolent father.

Reaching the short gap of sea that rested between the Island and its sister islets, Salem could feel the tears beginning to bubble in her eyes as she could already hear the familiar barking of the little fluff ball from her perch. Racing to the water's edge she willed the waters to aid her, though they needed no further beckoning. Patches of water froze, while lily pads and seaweed gathered and stacked into a sturdy bridge. Not ceasing her sprint, she crossed the great bridge and raced through the treeline until she was met with an all too familiar path in the woods. Practically charging up the hill, she could feel the tears streaming down her face and past her wide grin as she crested the hill….

Only to be met with a man in a green coat and black pants standing cresting that very same hill, a thick and smooth branch with a flint axe-head seated in its end in his hand with a small cup with steam rising from it resting in the other, equally startled. The two stood in silence as their eyes roved over the body of the other, taking in every toned muscle, every smooth curve and every delicate detail until their eyes met. As they connected eyes, Salem found herself unable to turn away. The two of them thought the same thing as they continued to stare, their hearts beating in a way that it never had before,

 _Perfection._

* * *

The Dog watched from his seat by the tree as the two companions snapped out of their stupor and began to talk frantically and excitedly, as they were already enamoured with each other. The Dog found himself increasingly content as they hit it off, pleased that the Lady didn't feel betrayed that he had made a new companion.

However, he was confused amongst all these emotions as he stared wistfully at the rose that laid before him.

Curiously enough, it had still not bloomed.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys! So this chapter was a little bit different in regards to how it was written. While the first chapter was written as though it was a historical text or epic tale, the second chapter kind of danced between epic tale and character based perspective and dialogue. For this chapter I decided to stick entirely with character perspectives because of how important the interactions between characters are in this chapter as supposed to the rest. I'm think that the next chapter will go back to the historical record/ epic tale of the first chapter. This is by no means an establishing pattern, as I will simply be writing in whatever perspective suits the needs of the chapter.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :D**_

 _ **Feel free to leave a review or send me a pm either here or on reddit, as I regularly visit both.**_

 _ **~Jupitermonkey4~**_


End file.
